


Мальчишка

by Loony_yellow



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Великих, которым нужно куда-то девать злость, про ревность и ярость и про стокгольмский синдром. Действия происходят ДО событий книг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчишка

– Простите… а что сказала Светлана Завулону?  
– Инквизитору надо иметь хороший слух. – На лице вампира появилась кривая ухмылка. – Да почти ничего. Я бы назвал это проклятием, но Светлые и проклинать-то не умеют... Она сказала: «Пусть никто никогда не полюбит тебя».  
Эдгар кивнул. Пожал плечами и сказал:  
– А ему это и не нужно.  
(с) Лукьяненко, Васильев «Дневной Дозор»

 

Наваждение. Тёмные полутона, яркие вспышки света перед глазами. Это наваждение, я знаю, очередная попытка успокоить себя самого любым доступным способом.

Глупые-глупые мальчишки, старающиеся спасти мир от Тьмы, излечить все раны, утрясти мироздание, чтобы не было чёрного, чтобы всё было белым, как чистый лист бумаги.

Глупые мальчишки, вы такие смелые, что становится тошно. Но я же старый циничный Тёмный, я же глава московского Дневного Дозора, мне же не пристало выказывать столь низкие чувства. Я позволяю себе лишь ухмылку, и никто никогда не узнает, что на самом деле происходит в моей голове. Мой образ предельно прост и знаком каждому: худощавый, печальный, с немного отсутствующим взглядом, спокойный, сдержанный, а иногда и скучный. Но на самом деле…

Глупые мальчишки, вы всегда пробуждали во мне какие-то совсем не детские, совсем не нормальные чувства. Вы для меня – никто, я никогда не буду смотреть на вас, как на взрослых, несмотря на вашу силу, будь вы хоть двести раз Великими, хотя какие уж из вас Великие. Иногда мне хочется просто поставить вас в угол, чтобы больше не мешались под ногами…

Ты – такой же, как тысячи до тебя. Ты – моя страсть и моё наваждение. Ты – моя очередная игрушка.

Ты сидишь у меня в ногах, упираешься упрямым взглядом в стену, и если бы на твоей тонкой шее не было ошейника, ты был бы похож на нормального Иного. На нормального Светлого, если быть уж совсем точным. Но всё же больше ты напоминаешь мне собаку, псину, которая должна лизать мне ноги, чтобы заслужить вкусную косточку. И так всё и есть на самом деле. И мне это чертовски нравится.

Иметь кого-то у себя в полном подчинении, кого-то, кто не может и шагу ступить без твоего разрешения – запретный, но сладкий плод. Работники – это не то, никто из них не подчиняется мне полностью, у каждого в Дневном Дозоре есть выбор: работать или не работать. А ещё есть вышестоящие инстанции, которые тоже имеют власть. Но ты – только мой. Мой личный раб.

Я поглаживаю твои волосы, ласкаю нежные пряди. Ты красивый, и я рад, что ты попал ко мне в руки. Мальчик без семьи, недавно инициированный, ещё не познавший настоящую жизнь – идеальный раб, которым никто не будет интересоваться, которого никто не хватится. И из этого кабинета тоже никто не вынесет нашу маленькую тайну, одну на двоих грязную тайну. Потому что мои подчинённые не дураки, чтобы рассказывать про это на улице. А тебе через некоторое время тоже понравится, ты привыкнешь и начнёшь поддаваться. Вот только тогда я выброшу тебя.

\-----

Алиса хмурит брови, когда подходит ближе.

– Опять за старое, – шепчет еле слышно и садится напротив. – Зачем он тебе?

– А почему бы и нет? – я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и тяну мальчишку за ошейник. – Он красив и молод. Я люблю всё красивое и молодое.

– Парень, безусловно, красив, – она взмахивает волосами и отворачивается. – Подумай, что скажет Гесер. Подумай, что случится, если Ночной Дозор узнает о твоих маленьких шалостях. Ты всё балуешься, Завулон.

– Дура, – лаконично заявляю я. – Какое мне до них дело.

Я взмахиваю рукой в сторону двери. Алиса опять качает головой, и я вижу, что она очень хочет сказать мне ещё что-то резкое, попытаться как-то на меня повлиять. Мне плевать. Я зол как никогда. Какая-то соплячка, обычная, по сути, ведьма, пытается учить меня жить. Смешно. Её вообще уже давно пора поставить на место – слишком уж зачастила ко мне в кабинет. Она понимает, встаёт и идёт к двери, покачивая бёдрами. Нет, девочка, это тоже сейчас не сыграет роли.

Дверь хлопает, я вскакиваю с кресла и тяну мальчика за цепь в сторону дивана. Нужна разрядка, причём срочно.

Кожа у него гладкая, как у младенца. Бледный, непокорённый ещё мальчишка – смотрит мне в глаза с вызовом, но отбиваться уже нет сил, только смотреть. Мне это даже нравится, это заводит.

Кто бы увидел сейчас такого Завулона – раскрасневшегося, возбуждённого, пожирающего взглядом своего очередного раба. Не поверили бы, на людях я не такой.

А мальчишка всё смотрит…

Срываю с него джинсы одним движением, не задумываясь над тем, больно ли ему. Внутри кипит злоба, хочется излить её на кого-то, сделать кому-то нестерпимо больно. Именно для этого мне и нужен этот пацан, Иной первого уровня, не способный даже качественно отбиваться. Я раздеваю его, тяну за цепь, и он неаккуратно поднимается. Сначала на колени, потом пытается твёрдо стать на ноги, но его шатает из стороны в сторону, и он опирается на стену.

– Нравится? – спрашиваю. Он только смотрит. Глаза карие, чёлка падает на них. Есть в нём что-то странное, что-то завораживающее. Тянусь рукой к его лицу, провожу подушечкой пальца по щеке. Он отдёргивает голову.

– Пидор, – шепчет еле слышно. Я наотмашь бью по лицу. Злость захлёстывает с новой силой, сдерживаться становится всё сложнее. Поворачиваю его лицом к стене, заставляю прогнуться в спине. Расстёгиваю штаны, возбуждение толчками отдаётся в паху. Насухую вхожу, мальчишка орёт и пытается вырваться, уже чисто механически, не задумываясь над своими действиями. Он узкий и горячий, по моему телу проходит дрожь, пацан зажимается и кричит ещё громче. От его непокорности меня бросает в дрожь, толчки становятся ещё сильнее, ещё резче и глубже. Я стараюсь сдерживаться, растянуть удовольствие, но как-то плохо мне удаётся проявлять сдержанность в такой ситуации. И через некоторое время меня кидает в сумрак, всего лишь в первый слой, но этого достаточно, чтобы превратится.

В обличье демона становится легче, возбуждение медленно спадает, я начинаю поглаживать его спину и бёдра, взъерошиваю совершенно не изменившиеся в сумраке каштановые волосы. Аура мальчишки светится ярко-алым – он разъярён, но сделать ничего не может. Я ухмыляюсь, откидываю назад голову и просто наслаждаюсь действом, своим возбуждением и его шикарной задницей. У меня вырывается стон удовольствия, длинными когтями впиваюсь в молочную гладкую кожу. Мальчишка стонет от боли, сначала громко, возбуждая меня ещё сильнее, но потом немного успокаивается, только поскуливает изредка сквозь насквозь прокушенную губу. Через пару минут я кончаю, одновременно с этим выходя из сумрака – ощущения тут же становятся ярче и острее. 

Еле дохожу до дивана, валюсь на него мешком и прикрываю глаза. Мальчишка сворачивается у стены в позу эмбриона.

\-----

Он сидит напротив и ест «цезарь», запихивая курицу огромными кусками в рот и давясь большими лопухами салата. Я смотрю на него с пренебрежением, сидя в кресле и покуривая сигару. Создаётся ощущение, что он искренне боится, что я заберу у него еду.

– Куда спешишь? – услышав мой голос, он давится очередным листом салата. Я подаю ему стакан с соком и смотрю, как он пьёт, как двигается кадык от каждого глотка.

– Никуда, – отвечает он, отдышавшись.

– В таком случае, перестань давиться едой. Я её у тебя не отберу. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, кроме твоего тела, и в моих интересах содержание этого тела в нормальном здоровом виде.

Он ошарашено смотрит на меня, вертя в руках пустой стакан. Я тушу сигару и тяну мальчишку к себе за цепь. Стакан выпадает из его рук.

\-----

Несколько долгих недель он постоянно рядом со мной. Я стараюсь не давить на него, мальчик и правда попался исключительный. Я свирепствую только в постели, хотя к нормальной постели доступа у нас нет: только диван в кабинете и огромное количество удобных поверхностей, на которые мальчишку можно уложить. Кровать стоит дома, мягкая и пушистая, но с ним туда нельзя, сразу засекут Инквизиторы. В офисе прослушки нет, так что всё намного легче.

Раз в день заходит Алиса, кидает странные злые взгляды, вот только мысли её вычитать не могу – то ли совсем думать перестала, то ли кто-то заглушку поставил. Но второе вряд ли, потому что я её не ставил точно, а больше среди Тёмных нет никого, кто бы с этим справился.

В последнее время мне тревожно на душе, как будто намечается что-то опасное, но мальчишка притупляет все чувства, кроме возбуждения. Наверное, так и должно быть, но мне уже становится скучно с ним. Он привыкает, я всё чаще замечаю ярко оранжевый цвет в его ауре, перемешивающийся с алым в немыслимые узоры. Мальчик начинает испытывать удовольствие от процесса, и дело даже не в том, что он получает оргазм, а в том, что ему начинает нравится сам факт нахождения в рабстве – этакая изощрённая форма мазохизма. Он ест, пьёт, иногда читает мои книги. Изредка я даже с ним разговариваю…

\-----

Светлые вламываются без приглашения, орут про Ночной Дозор, светят фонариками, насильно утаскивают в сумрак. Я сначала не понимаю, почему они здесь, почему меня не предупредили, что вообще происходит. В следующее мгновение осматриваю их, вглядываюсь в их мужественные лица, преисполненные праведного гнева, ухмыляюсь – половина из них седьмого уровня, ещё совсем юнцы вроде того, который до сих пор сидит у меня в ногах. Медленно кладу книгу на подлокотник кресла, начинаю сводить руки, чтобы выкинуть их из своих личных комнат, но они вдруг расступаются. Опускаю руки, выскальзываю из сумрака и вижу, что за их спинами стоят Гесер и Алиса и о чём-то мило болтают. Алиса, кажется, даже пилит ногти пилочкой, иногда возводя глаза к потолку. Гесер поворачивается ко мне, улыбается этой своей ангельской улыбочкой и говорит:

– Что ж ты так, Артур. Так глупо попасться.

– Шёл бы ты отсюда, Борис. И щенков своих забери.

– Да я-то уйду, – он качает головой и смотрит пронзительно, обводя глазами комнату, натыкаясь на полуобнажённого мальчишку с цепью на шее. Я щёлкаю пальцами, и цепь исчезает. Гесер хмурится. – Я-то уйду, вот только заберу тебя и твоего…хм…гостя.

– Мальчишку забирай, а вот меня – это надо попытаться.

Светлый кивает кому-то из своих. Вперёд выходит девочка-оборотень, не очень сильная, но с богатым потенциалом. Голос у неё хриплый, как будто она молчала несколько дней. Таким голосом нужно людей в подворотнях запугивать, но она пользуется им по-другому:

– Завулон, Ночной Дозор выносит вам официальное обвинение в преступлении, классификация «попытка неразрешённого взаимодействия с Иным, выходящее за рамки Договора». Прошу пройти с нами. При оказании сопротивления имеем право на ответные действия, вплоть до огня на поражение. После допроса в офисе Ночного Дозора вы будете отданы в руки Инквизиции.

– Гесер, вот умора, решил меня к Инквизиторам с эскортом доставить? Что ж, вперёд, давно с Витезславом не здоровался.

– Хватит, Завулон. – он одарил меня грустной улыбкой уставшего человека. – Пойдём.  
Я встал и подошёл к Светлому. Его ребята подхватили моего мальчишку под руки. Я бросил взгляд на Алису.

– Заложила? – ответ мне был очевиден, но я хотел услышать это из её уст.

– Заигрался ты, Завулон, – она смотрела без страха. Гесер покачал головой – уж этот понимал всю глупость её поступка.

– Пожалеешь же, – констатировал я очевидный факт.

– Если ты вернёшься, конечно.

Теперь была моя очередь одарить её усмешкой, а потом и рассмеяться ей в лицо.

\-----

Процесс проходит быстро, отмазываться я не вижу смысла, потому что Алиса разболтала им всё, рассказала, что у меня иногда появляются такие вот Светлые мальчики, на которых я изливаю своё напряжение. На суде я узнаю, что ему двадцать два и зовут его Кирилл, ненужные сведения, на которые я почему-то обращаю внимание. Инквизиторы вздыхают, качают головами, Гесер ухмыляется, выслушивая показания мальчишки. Всегда подозревал, что он старый извращенец. Я сижу спокойно, иногда напоказ зеваю, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Всё заканчивается внезапно, Инквизиторы выносят мне предупреждение, в смысл которого я не вслушиваюсь, Ночному Дозору даётся разрешение на действие, равнозначное моему. В этот момент Гесер опять совсем не по-светлому ухмыляется, Инквизитор тушуется и исправляется: Ночному Дозору даётся разрешение на взаимодействия с Иным, выходящее за рамки Договора. Я уже почти смеюсь в голос. Алиса на меня не смотрит, проходит мимо, а я уже знаю, что сделаю с этой девчонкой. Кирилла выводят из зала Светлые, в последний момент он оборачивается и пристально смотрит на меня, и мне совершенно не нравится этот взгляд.

\-----

Он приходит через день. Приходит прямо домой, стучится, когда я уже лежу в кровати. Мнётся на пороге, опустив глаза к полу. Как прошёл через охранные заклинания – Бог его знает. Храбрость города берёт.

– З-завулон, – голос окрепший, но всё равно неуверенный.

– Отомстить пришёл? Зря, мальчик, очень зря.

– Нет, не за тем.

Я смотрю на него выжидающе и, кажется, знаю, что будет дальше.

– Нет, не за тем. Я пришёл, чтобы… – в конце концов, он набирается смелости и даже поднимает на меня взгляд. – Я пришёл, чтобы попросить тебя продолжить наши отношения.

Я закатываю глаза и усмехаюсь. Отношения? О чём это он? Боже, откуда в нём этот пафос? Продолжить? У мальчишки, похоже, стокгольмский синдром. Пришёл он…

– Иди-ка ты отсюда, – пытаюсь закрыть дверь, но он удерживает её. Меня накрывает злость. Такое поведение со мной, главой Дневного Дозора, – это по меньшей мере глупо. – Мне же ничего не стоит испепелить тебя на месте, ты понимаешь это?

– Ты не сможешь!

– Вот это самоуверенность.

– Ты не сможешь – после того, что было!

Я смеюсь, я правда смеюсь в голос. Глупый мальчишка, наглый и самоуверенный, ещё не повидавший жизни. Но это не страшно, я таких пачками ел на завтрак, сдвигал с игровой доски и обменивал на своих пешек. Забираю у него его же злость и выдыхаю:

– Пшёл вон! – волной магии его впечатывает в стену напротив. Я хмыкаю, защёлкиваю замок и накладываю ещё парочку охранок. Чтоб уж точно не вернулся.

\-----

Я вызываю её сам, не дожидаясь, пока она придёт извиняться. Не говоря ни слова, передаю ей слепок ауры мальчишки. Она удивлённо смотрит.

– Убьёшь его так, чтобы никто не узнал, – будешь жить. Если что – отмазывать не буду.

Через пару часов она возвращается с довольной ухмылкой.

– Он… 

– Я не хочу ничего слышать, – я поворачиваюсь к ней спиной, внутри опять закипает злость, только вот рядом уже нет удобного раба, на котором можно отыграться. Удобный раб ушёл навсегда в сумрак. Интересно, чего добилась Инквизиция? Гесер – ясно, у него теперь козырь против меня, но Инквизиция? Ведь наверняка знали, что так выйдет. Мальчишку допустили убить, иначе бы ведьма не стояла передо мной с таким самодовольным выражением лица. Да и отделался я легко, могли бы информации и побольше найти, он у меня всё-таки не первый. Злость всё нарастает. Алиса за спиной переминается с ноги на ногу. – Я обещал тебе, что ты пожалеешь.

– Но я же сделала то, о чём ты просил.

– И ты считаешь это наказанием?

– Да. Хватит обижаться на меня, Завулон, я делала то, что считала нужным.

Девчонка явно хочет продолжить наши с ней отношения. Её ждёт небольшой сюрприз.

– Что ж… Ладно, – я наколдовываю небольшой ошейник. – Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мне нужна замена. Кто-то, кто будет исполнять обязанности моего раба. Или рабыни…

Я поворачиваюсь. Её глаза сразу же натыкаются на ошейник в моих руках. Судя по выражению лица, ей становится противно. Я ухмыляюсь и аккуратно надеваю ошейник на её шею, застёгиваю, провожу пальцем по щеке.

– Никогда не смей его снимать. Убью, – я целую её в уголок искривившихся губ.


End file.
